


Misadventures and Misunderstandings

by sarcastic_fi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!verse, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson's story; the pregnancy, how it happened, who's to blame, and what became of them. (Freeform - as in this story may be told a little differently).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~In youth we learn. In old age we understand.  
> [Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach]

Two teenage boys sit outside of their principals office doing their best to look anywhere but at each other because after all, wasn't that what got them in trouble in the first place? Only, that was the beginning of the story, the part untold and only experienced by the two of them. As far as the rest of the school, the rest of the town, were concerned it all started when Genim Stilinski informed the guidance counsellor that he was pregnant. Things after that simply... escalated.

Whichever sequence of events actually started things didn't really matter too much since either way the end result was the same. Jackson Whittemore would still have verbally assaulted a pregnant Omega, and Stiles Stilinski would still be dragged down to the principals office in disgrace to get to the bottom of the matter. The truth of it. However, each boy, for their own reasons, was desperate for the truth to remain shrouded in mystery. This didn't mean they were willing to corroborate their stories in order to get out of trouble, after all that would mean communicating in a sensible and mature manner, and neither of them could claim to be those things at that moment in time. Later while telling his daughter this story Stiles would claim it was the pregnancy hormones which stopped him from being adult enough to dig them both out of the large hole they'd dug for themselves over the past six months, but Jackson made sure that Grace heard his scoff of disbelief while he smiled innocently at his husband over the breakfast bar and excused his 'cough'. 

So now you know where this story began, both versions, and how the story ends, would you like to know the rest of it, too?

There is a party, some alcohol, rumours and doctors appointments, disappointed parents and overly interested teachers. Somewhere along the way Jackson learns to love, Stiles forgives, and Danny laughs at how stupid young people can be. Some of its the truth, some of it will be forgotten, and most of it will be relegated to the back of the memory only to be forced out and argued over at Thanksgiving and on Grace's birthdays. The most important things aren't what happened to them or how they dealt with it, but how it changed them as people and the life they managed to create out of the chaos that only teenagers know how to make.


	2. Ms. Morell's guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; these chapters will be short, random, and out of sequence but it's deliberate. I wanted to get something posted quickly because I was so happy with the response I'd gotten. So thanks guys, this is for you!

Whenever Stiles tells his side of the story he always starts it by explaining how Ms. Morell had found him in the female staff toilets throwing up during first period. Jackson accuses him of starting the story this way because of the comic element of the tale which Stiles continually uses to distract people from how rough his pregnancy was, especially since he had to endure most of it alone with the entire school judging him. But this was his side of the story, right, so he could tell it however the hell he wanted to.

Ms. Morell, Grace's future godmother, sat down next to him that day, stroking his back as he heaved into the toilet bowl and told him everything would be okay. He didn't believe her then, but once he held Grace in his arms he knew that it had all been worth it. Neither of them knew back then at that moment that he was pregnant. When he had finished throwing up she gave him five minutes to wash up while she guarded the door before demanding in her quietly compelling manner to to see him in her office. 

He sat down ungraciously in the chair opposite Ms. Morell and stared at the chip in the wooden desk that separated them. He knew she was staring calmly at him, expectation in every quirk of her patient expression. The lack of conversation was particularly effective in its goal as Stiles hated silences and would inevitably fill them up with mindless chatter. “It's not gonna work. Your creepy 'shrink' stare,” he said, still avoiding her gaze although his eyes had moved on to glance out the window.

Ms. Morell shuffled in her seat. “Are you ill because of the events of Saturday night?” She asked, pointedly.

Saturday had been a Lacrosse game against a neighbouring school, and while Stiles participation in Lacrosse consisted solely of sitting on the bench, he had been invited along with the rest of the team to Jackson Whittemore's house in celebration of their victory. Scott had quickly succumbed to alcohol and passed out on the couch next leaving Stiles, who wasn't drinking because his dad was likely to show up at any minute and getting caught at a party that had alcohol was not nearly as bad as being caught taking part in under-age drinking. He'd wondered off to find his own entertainment, and wow had he achieved his goal.

The party hadn't been broken up by the cops and the next morning many people continued to drink and fool around in the Whittemore's pool. Stiles had been home by that point, but Ms. Morell didn't know that. Many Lacrosse team members had been notably absent on Monday morning.

“Yes,” he agreed after some thought. “I must have caught that 'stomach bug' going around on Saturday,” he smiled blandly, ignoring the way his insides tightened up at the blatant lie.

Since he hadn't consumed any alcohol, he couldn't have a hang over. So what was making him ill?

It also meant that he was responsible for what had happened that night. No inebriation to blame it on. No booze to block out the memories. No, he remembered in explicit NC-17 detail. Which was ironic considering he was sixteen.

Ms. Morell smiled, quick and tight. “Stiles,” she began evenly, “I'm here for your benefit. So you have someone you can discuss things with confidentially with no consequences. You understand that, right?”

“Yep. Uh huh. Clear as day. Can I get to class now?” He asked.

She eyed him for a moment, silently considering him. “I think I'll refer you to the school nurse.”

Stiles groaned. The last thing he needed was something to worry his dad. 

Little did he realise that his dad worrying about him being ill was the smallest concern.


	3. Contractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ At the moment of childbirth, every woman has the same aura of isolation, as though she were abandoned, alone.  
> [Boris Pasternak]

“This. Is. All. Your. Fault!” Stiles screamed in between excruciatingly painful contractions.

Danny rolled his eyes. “That's a little unfair. It's not as if I impregnated you,” he pointed out, all the while keeping out of Stiles' reach. He could see how purple Mrs. McCall's hand was turning as she did her best to comfort her son's best friend in his hour of need.

“No,” Stiles ground out, “but if you hadn't made that stupid bet in the first place...”

Danny had to concede the point, although he blamed the vodka. The night was kind of a blur, actually, one of the few times that Danny had allowed himself to be so out of control and young that even he had made mistakes. Sometimes it felt like he had to be the perfect example of a gay beta. It was expected that an alpha would mate with an omega, both technically being male, in fact it was problematic when the opposite happened. Still, alpha-female beta or female beta-omega unions were more socially acceptable than a male beta hooking up with an alpha or another male beta. That night his boyfriend, an alpha, had turned nasty, basically telling Danny that he could never be what he needed and that he should just accept that he was destined for loneliness or conform. He guessed in retrospect that he had made the bet because he resented that Jackson was an alpha and so had his pick of omegas or betas. He even, as it turned out, was capable of seducing Stiles Stilinski while being in a relationship with Lydia.

“Okay, I went too far, I admit it. Still, I'm not convinced that the punishment fits the crime,” he said warily, wincing as Stiles let out another wail of pain.

When the pain subsided, Stiles glared at the other boy. “This isn't a punishment.”

“Oh, right. Thanks?” He offered with a weak smile.

He'd been surprised when Stiles asked him to be the baby's godfather. They weren't super close and before Stiles had been outed as up the duff they'd never actually spoken more than two words to each other. When he asked why he'd been chosen, Stiles told him it was because he wanted someone in the baby's life who saw the good in Jackson. 

Another contraction hit and Danny repressed the urge to throw up or pass out. He watched with worry as the doctor's flocked around him, telling him that it was time to push. Baby Grace was about to make her arrival into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thanks again for sticking with me, hope you are enjoing the show. I'm just going where the story takes me. At the moment it's all bits and pieces of moments, and the chapters are very short I know. Some chapters will be long, others barely more than a drabble. I told you this is a little odd. :)


	4. The morning after the mistake before

“I think we need to talk,” Lydia said, and Jackson almost fell out of bed with shock.

He groaned as his head pounded and tried his best not to move as every bone in his body protested. What had he gotten up to last night? He glanced at his on-again-off-again girlfriend sitting on the chair at his desk and quickly summarised that the heavy scent of sex in the air had nothing to do with her, although it was probably why she was here. He groaned again, this time for a completely different reason. “Just tell me I didn't have sex with Danny,” he begged. That was one friendship he'd do anything not to mess up.

Lydia scoffed. “Please, like you could ever get Danny.”

Jackson glared at her. He could get anyone he wanted, even anyone he didn't. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd been saying the same thing to Danny only last night. Why... oh shit. “I had sex with Stilinski!” He shrieked in a very unmanly fashion.

Slow sarcastic clapping reached his ears. “Well done, only took you three minutes to remember that!”

He frowned at her, unsure if her biting comments were because she caught him fucking someone else (even though technically they were 'on a break' after having a fight yesterday morning), or because of how he reacted to it this morning. He decided to go the safe route. “Babe, I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything,” he started.

Lydia interrupted him. “Apparently not to you,” she agreed with him, a saccharine smile gracing her pretty face. “God, Jackson, do you even hear yourself?”

He shrugged and elegantly stretched, wincing as he did so. “What do you want from me, Lydia?” He asked, dropping the act. He wasn't sorry he'd gotten caught, he was just annoyed that everyone was going to know he'd slummed it with the Stilinski kid. Although he was kind of proud of himself for proving his point, he really could get anyone even the beta son of the Sheriff who hated his guts. He guessed no one could resist the Whittemore charm.

“Oh trust me, I don't want anything from you,” she assured him emphatically. “But the Sheriff will probably want your head on a silver platter when he finds out you defiled his Omega son.”

What the actual fu... Jackson froze. No, no it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Stilinski couldn't be an Omega... could he? If he was... Oh god. His life was OVER.

“You didn't even know he was an O, did you? Jackson Whittemore, you are the most self-absorbed, stupid, arrogant bitch I have ever had the misfortune to meet,” she threw a shoe at him, and he quickly ducked. 

“What, it's not like public record or anything. How was I supposed to know?” He asked defensively.

Lydia shook her head at him. “You're supposed to care enough about the people you share your bed with to know them. Tell me you at least cared enough about yourself to use a condom?” She asked scathingly.

“He was a virgin!” He bit out. Everyone knew that. It had been part of the fun, seducing a virgin who hated him. Sex was better without a rubber, everyone knew that, and since there hadn't been any chance of getting an STD from the kid he forwent the protection. He hadn't known there was a risk of pregnancy.

“You're in deep shit,” Lydia said, sounding sorry for him now, all the anger was gone.

She gathered up her belongings; a designer purse, a photograph of them he'd had for a year, a book she'd lent him and a few bits of lingerie that had been left behind after various booty calls over the past year and a half. “Good luck, Jackson, and oh yeah, goodbye.”

“Lydia, come back,” he called to her, panicking. She couldn't leave him, he always had her. Lydia and Danny were always there to pick up the pieces when he did something stupid. They loved him. “Lydia!”

She paused at the doorway, turned on her heals and threw something at him. “I'm done,” she said softly, and disappeared.

Jackson looked down at the item. It was the key to his house.


	5. Bad News

Stiles sat in the chair opposite Ms. Morell, slouching with the sleeves of his hoody pulled down over his hands. She was looking through files and reports, silently, and Stiles was watching the minutes of his free period tick by slowly as if every sixty seconds quadrupled in length. 

"Stiles, do you know why I asked to see you?" Ms. Morell finally asked.

He strugged and avoided her gaze, eyes focused once again on the chip in the table. He wondered who had put it there, had they been bored or nervous? Anxious to the point of not even being aware that they had damaged school property, or perhaps enough of a rebel that they hadn't cared. It may have even been done in spite, a angry kid sat on the other side of a shrink's desk resenting every moment that they were forced to be there.

"I sent you to the nurse a few weeks ago and they took your bloods," Ms. Morell recapped for him, which since he'd been there as it had happened to him he already knew. He didn't even bother to hide his eye roll in response. "The results are back, Stiles."

He sat up straighter, worried at the tone of her voice. "And?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm afraid you're pregnant," she said, giving him an even look.

"No, I'm not," was his immediate response.

She blinked. "Uh... Stiles, I'm sure you've been made aware of this due to your Omega status, but the test is fool-proof. Omegas only have this hormone level after impregnation. It isn't like a pregnancy test you buy at the chemist. There is no other reason your body would be producing these hormones," she informed him.

Stiles felt the shock wear off and it was instantlt replaced by horror and nausea. Ms. Morell handed him a glass of water and he sipped it, calming as the desire to vomit passed. "This is a nightmare."

"It's... not ideal," she said diplomatically. "You know it's illegal to abort an Omega pregnancy," she added.

He laughed hysterically. "I only just found out I'm pregnant. I haven't even thought of how to tell my dad let alone what I'm going to do with a baby, but if I had had time then killing it wouldn't be my top priority." He was angry, he realised, and already protective over the foetus. Oh god, how was he going to tell his dad? The man already had enough problems just dealing with the mess Stiles created purely by being around and now there would be the scandal of a teenage pregnancy and another mouth to feed. Money had been tight since his mom got sick. First it was a sacrifice of depleting Stiles' college fund, then they'd fallen behind on household repairs and general maintenance, finally bills had stopped being paid and then his mom died. For a while after that the Sheriff wasn't fit to work, he was greif stricken and drunk. Eventually he returned to his position but they were already so far behind on everything that they had never caught up.

"You know who the father is?" Her phrasing and tone made it obvious that it wasn't a question.

He stared at his bitten nails. "I'm not interested in his opinion, and I'm not willing to tell you who it is."

"Stiles, they're going to make you take a paternity test* if you don't tell me," she warned him.

Stiles knew that the choice was telling people about Jackson and having the other boy blame him for the mess, and of course having people doubt him, or letting the school take the a sample in a few months and then have irrifutable proof of Stiles epic mistake. Then it would at least stop the doubt, even if it wouldn't quell the rumours that were bound to spread. "Fine. But I'm not giving up any names."

"That's your choice," she said, and they both knew it might be the last choice that he was in charge of for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * in this 'verse each school has a genetic record for every pupil which is collected on their fourteenth birthday in order to confirm alpha/beta/omega status.


End file.
